Current methodology for the detection of multiple residues of organophosphates require sample clean up followed by either separation using sophisticated analytical instrumentation, or assay in one of the cholinesterase enzyme systems which has the disadvantage of poor stability. The advantages of reagent stability, specificity and sensitivity offered by immunoassay technology can be applied to the multiresidue detection of organophosphates if antibodies with broad recognition for a characteristic structural feature are produced. If the feasibility of this approach is demonstrated, it would have broad applicability to the detection of other groups of related pesticides. Development of broad screening systems would significantly reduce the cost of testing. Such systems would also be useful in the protection of human health and safety since early detection of these toxic substances can help to minimize personal exposure.